hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Armageddon Now Part 2
| Season=4 | Airdate=February 16, 1998 | Order=73rd in Series, 14th in Season | Timeline=Year -25 Year 0 Year 3 | Writer=Paul Robert Coyle Gene O'Neil Noreen Tobin | Director=Mark Beesley | Image2=Armageddon 2 title.jpg}} Summary SUMMARY Disclaimer "Although Alcmene's barn was blown to smithereens, remarkably she and Iolaus were not harmed during the production of this motion picture." Gallery File:Armageddon 2 01.jpg|Callisto arrives in the past File:Armagedon 2 02.jpg|Trusty water tower File:Armageddon 2 03.jpg|Alcmene's barn is destroyed File:Armageddon 2 04.jpg|Xena decides the fate of King Quallus File:Armageddon 2 05.jpg|Xena the conqueror File:Armageddon 2 06.jpg|Xena sentences Gabrielle to death File:Armageddon 2 07.jpg|Hercules finds a way to communicate with Iolaus File:Armageddon 2 08.jpg|Safekeeping for the Hind's Blood Dagger Background Information * Events of this two-parter later lead into the "Sacrifice" two-parter on XWP. * Ares only appears in the alternate timeline in this episode. * After Iolaus mentions Solan to Xena, music from "Orphan of War" is played. * This episode marks Lucy Lawless's last appearance on the series. * It is heavily implied that the death of the Sovereign's family (which occurred when Hera killed Hercules' in "The Wrong Path") is responsible for him being evil. Lines from "The Academy" mentioning Cheiron 2, imply otherwise. * Iolaus identifies the conquered city he transports into in the present as Corinth. * At the end of the episode, Hercules states that he intends to deal with the evil that caused the situation. Though they never encounter Hope again, he and Iolaus ultimately face Dahak next season. * Fans have pointed out possible errors in regards to past events/continuity. Some of these (Ares appearing to Xena in human form during her Destroyer of Nations days, the attack on Cirra taking place during daylight) can be chalked up to the altered timeline. However, it is noteworthy that Callisto is only concerned with saving both of her parents. Previously, she had only mentioned her mother and sister being killed in the attack. * Hercules believes that if he and the Sovereign were to escape Netherworld while the timeline was still altered, they would cease to exist. However, Iolaus 2's survival in "Stranger and Stranger" indicates that that may not have been the case. * Xena the Conqueror went on to inspire a number of fanfics. * Though it had already been established that Iolaus was older than Hercules, this episode establishes his age as being two years older than him. * After emerging from the gateway and confronting Callisto, Hercules says, "Surprise" – a possible nod to their first encounter in the episode of the same name. * In the past, Iolaus tries to warn Xena that Darphus will betray her, which was seen in "The Gauntlet". Memorable Quotations "There's a price to pay for being a hero. Are you willing to pay it?" :–'Callisto' to Iolaus "You must have had a family just like I did." "I did. Hera killed them." "So she kills your family for something you did! And when yours died, mine did t—!" "I'm sorry that happened. I'm sure you loved your family very much." "You're to blame for everything that's happened to me. You can forget about getting out of here. You're mine." "I'm not responsible for what happened to you or your family, or what you became. You're not a victim! You are who you choose to be. We all are." :–'The Sovereign' and Hercules "VERY DISAPPOINTED! I really hate him." :–'The Sovereign', after being trapped in the Netherworld again "Surprise!" "Oh, I've been looking forward to this." "So have I." :–'Hercules' and Callisto Links and References Guest Stars * Kevin Smith as alternate Ares Special Guest Stars * Hudson Leick as Callisto * Renee O'Connor as alternate Gabrielle * Lucy Lawless as alternate Xena Other Cast * Kim Michalis as Young Alcmene * Amy Morrison as Hope * Matthew Chamberlain as Darphus * Lee-Jane Foreman as Arleia * Jim McLarty as Pankos * Rebecca Kopacka as Young Callisto * Geoff Clendon as Oronis * Alex Moffat as Beckerus * John Dybvig as King Quallus * Mark Sinclair as Village Man * Marcel Kalma as One-Legged Man * Crawford Thomson as Ruffian * Slade Leef as Warrior * Patrick Kake as Hercules / Sovereign Double References People Gods * Strife * Dahak Places * Netherworld * Cirra Other * Hind's Blood Dagger Category:HTLJ episodes